It is sometimes desirable to improve the reflectivity of the back surface of an optoelectronic device such as a photovoltaic cell or a light-emitting diode to improve the performance thereof without significantly affecting the cost or adding to overall size of the device. Accordingly, there is a need to provide such an improvement while addressing the above identified issues. The present invention addresses such a need.